baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Islandking
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Companion page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Erik the Mad (talk) 03:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi Islandking, You are correct about the change. I too have the Siege of Dargonspear CE box. I have occasionally referenced it in developing the spell summary for some of the articles. I'll make it a point to cross reference with it from here on out. I'm using the spell page in the game as the true refernce only because there are folks out there who may not have the adventurer's guide. I'm really having fun fixing up the spell pages, plus it makes me really read every one. If there are any other mistakes you see, please correct. I have no ego, only the want to see them look clear and concise and up to date. Plus I recognize the "living, breathing" aspect of the whole site. Always evolving. Hello Islandking, There is a "category" template located on the Templates page under the subtemplates. Give it a try it should help you out. I haven't attempted any category pages yet. Hi Islandking, just checked out the quarterstaff category page. Looks great. Always nice to see meaningful additions to the site. When I get finished with the spells, I'm going to go back and finish my current game in BG and add some missing characters, etc. that I noticed right after I found this site. Hi Islandking, I see your updating priest spells. Groovy. I got a trick for you. Instead of a line break (hard return) use and keep writing. That way your whole description will be in italics in the quote. I'll go back and do it to Unholy Word and you'll see what I'm talking about. Howdy Islandking, My first guess is that you live in New Zealand or Great Britain? It may be that the non-North American games have a different description. The Adventurer's Guide is even less descriptive than the in-game spell description for this spell. I'm pulling most of the descriptions from the game (like we discussed before) w/ additional info from the guide. I've gone back and checked the BGEE and BGIIEE descriptions and for me they're both the same. I even went back to the old BGII manual and it has the save vs. breath line but still at a -2 penalty. So I propose that the only way to solve this is to test the spell and see what it does. (I do this every so often when I come across something that doesn't make sense.) I actually just did that with the Harper's Call spell as the BGEE description makes it appear that every ability score is reduced by 5 instead of Constitution being unaffected (BGIIEE has it correct, same as EE Keeper). If it works like your description than by all means go back and fix it. I actually think that your description is more on target in regards to how the spell works. I have noticed that for the EE games the developers have inserted a gender check when a spell is called up in the game. And you may have noticed that in EE Keeper, the spell descriptions will have that to differentiate between the sexes depending on the sex of your character. While I think that is a great option, I'm old school (and not very PC) and I was playing this back when it was paper and pencil. The only females were the characters one created. D&D was never a chick game. :) But Ok I'll acquiesce. Leave the he/she. Or how about this. Follow the guide and make everything gender neutral. They, Them, Their. My only motivation is to make this site look and feel polished and clean. I try not to step on other contributors toes. And something else that recently occurred to me. Now we have Siege of Dragonspear. Haven't even had a chance to begin playing that yet. Hi Islandking, My version is the same as yours: V2.3.67.3, patch released June 24, 2016. This is both the BG & BGII versions Everyone worldwide should be playing with the most recent updated version, I would think. I'm not running any mods on my end. I just ran a repair install from the game start page, I'll check to see if anything has changed. Now the Find Familiar description is very interesting indeed! That would mean there are different versions out there. If they do stay true to their descriptions in game play, that would throw a big monkey wrench into this whole site. Because then it wouldn't be a one size fits all site. Some spell pages would have to have 2 descriptions and that would be fun (not) to undertake. You add your description and then I add mine and then someone else comes along and wonders WTF with two separate spell descriptions. Sorry, thinking out loud. Like I said before, give Creeping Doom a test and see if it performs as described. Which brings me to a thought tangent....are there any good clerics in shadows of amn? Not counting Jahiera. I want to find one and add it to my party so I can "play" with it in EE Keeper. That's how I get all of the in-game spell descriptions. I just ramp a cleric up in xp, save it as a test and then access their whole maxed out spellbook. One thing I have noticed, spell descriptions do very between in-game and what is provided in EE Keeper. When in doubt, go with the in-game. Ok he/she it be. And I wish you luck in getting the SoD guide. It would be very helpful in expending the site for that expansion game. We'll continue with the priest spell article edits. Keep this in mind. I try to make the first line a brief summary of how the spell works when possible (which works for most of the spells), and then add the in-game description. Otherwise it's just pure redundancy. I don't see a need to redescribe how a spell works when the actual spell description would suffice, eh. So don't be shy about fixing it up. I'll continue to add the spell images. Thank you for the picture complement. I actually just went back and updated some creature images (Love, Fear, Avarice, Dradeel to name a few). I figured out a better way to make images of creatures in dark places appear a little brighter. Oh, and I do apologize for rewriting one of your additions about the Spell Immunity:Abjuration. Dispel Magic I think it was. I remember thinking to myself after I had done that, oh ya Islandking added that. Sometimes I work on this site whilst tokin' on a number and staying up late ;) Cheers Hi Islandking, I was just about to send you a message. I just saw your post on Beamdog and Elminster's reply. I'm registered on Beamdog but I've never posted. It's under spoondivy. I've never followed much discussion on the forums as I've never gotten that "in-depth" into the workings of the games. Until now :) Ok I'll help. I did notice on EEKeeper that the Quasit description for Find Familiar has a different combat effect than both of those we have discovered. – Combat: 2 attacks per round at 19 THAC0 for 1d6 slashing damage Since EEK works across all game platforms I'm wondering if that is the actual effect or as Elminster said, it's different for each game based on the actual in-game spell description. I also fiddled with my BGII character in EEK and Find Familiar is just as you described it. So, maybe we should add a caveat to certain spell descriptions that makes note of differences between BG & BGII (All in EE of course). I also discovered that when I fixed the spell page I inadvertently switched the combat damage effect for Cat & Quasit. I'm going to fix that right now. Cat 1d3 & Quasit 1d6 is correct and I have them backwards. This just threw my whole "this should be easy to do" concept of fixing up the spell pages into a a whole realm of UUHHHGGGG!!! And I also downloaded that Lighting pack mod. Thanks for the info. I'm going to message Eric the Mad and 23dutch45man and get their thought's on this too. Hello Islandking, Question: what is SCS? Gotcha I tried out Familiars in both games (BG & SOA), they operate just as described in the in-game description: 12hp in BG and 24hp in SOA. When I accessed the creature browse in EEkeeper, all I had come up for Quasit was FAMQUAS. Now that's strange!! Could that have something to do with the folder it's installed in? BGEE : – Hit Points: 12– Armor Class: 4– Magic Resistance: 15%– Combat: 2 attacks per round at 15 THAC0 for 1d6 slashing damage BGIIEE:– Hit Points: 24– Armor Class: 2– Magic Resistance: 25%– Combat: 3 attacks per round at 13 THAC0 for 1d6 slashing damage The BGIIEE description remains the same for TOB. Hello Islandking, I have made a test revision to Find Familiar. Take a look and tell me what you think. ---- Good Morning Islandking, I'm burning the midnight oil. :) Yes you are correct about the HP increase in TOB. My test character is true neutral, so I get the rabbit and when it died in combat, my character suffered 48 HP damage. However, the in-game spell description is exactly the same for SOA and TOB. So if some of the other stats are also changed (similar to changes between BG and SOA), I would guess we need to access the Infinity Engine to see what they are. I have tried to use it but haven't had any success yet. Ya there definitely would have to be a caveat before the creature descriptions stating the differences in stats between all three games. The test I did to the FF page was just to see if I could make something work that looked decent. And to answer the FAMQUAS issue. I can't access it in the game, only through EEKeeper. You said you can access the SOA/TOB Quasits while I'm only able to access the BG Quasit in the creature browser. That's what I find strange. You can see more than I can. But remember what I said earlier. When I access Quasit and look at its stats, I get a THAC0 of 19 not 15 as listed in the in-game description for BG (All of this is in EE of course). So maybe THAC0 is 19 for BG, 15 for SOA and 13 for TOB. And this would probably follow a similar logic for the rest of the summoned familiars. Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 06:22, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Photos, fantastic!!! Here's what I noticed first off. We are running different versions of EEKeeper. Your's is 1.0.3.5 abc where mine is 1.0.3.6 test. That's why I don't have the SOA and TOB stats. ---- Yes it could be a bug in the 1.0.3.6 version and the names are just what we assign the file folder. Sometimes it takes a few tries to put two and two together but eventually the light bulb goes off;) 23dutch45man got back to me about the Familiar page and he made some changes to the table layout. I'm going to go in and finish it out and include a 3rd column for TOB stats too. I also queried him about his opinion of how to handle any other cases of a spell working differently across the games. Haven't heard back from Erik the Mad yet. I've updated the Insect Plague article. Both the in-game and adventurer guide descriptions are identical. Hi ya Islandking, I have discovered much about EEkeeper in the past few hours. Version 1.0.3.6 is fine. Works like a Charm (pun intended). It all comes down to having the correct installation file selected. My error was I had the BG data selected for SOA, explains why the same data always appeared while switching between games using the software. :) So now I see everything just like you, Got all three Quasit stats. Yay!! The next task is to finish out the Familiar article and make it look good. Hopefully the gods will be pleased with our endeavours ;-) Don't worry about it, I don't mind editing. Still have lots to due to finish out the priest spells anyway. I don't know since I haven't really played SOA (or TOB for the matter) yet. I've only started games so I could access EEkeeper and fiddle with characters to get in-game spell info mostly. And to test a few spells out to verify description w/ actual game play. Eventually I'll get there, but right now I'm still trying to finish my BG game. I was moving along nicely until I discovered this site back in December...HA! Then I got all wrapped up in contributing and its been all downhill from there. Although, I suppose I /we should just continue to compare stats between games in EEkeeper and look for differnces. That is until one of us figuers out how to use Infinity Explorer. I kinda like EEkeeper, myself. Seems easy enough. If it provides honest to goodness stats that do not lie and work as advertised, I'm good. But be aware that some descriptions are not what you would see in-game and or in the Adventurers' Guide. And for that I'll always defer to the in-game first and the guide second and then EEkeeper third. And the prime objective is to get it right, No :-) Time to go quauf a cold pop and do some editing. Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 21:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello Islandking, Agreed, features that aren't mentioned in the description, such as you listed, should be added to the article and I like having them follow the quick summary. Now as for tips/tricks, I personally would like to see that in the comments, reason being, it could tend to encourage folks to add too much verbiage in the body of the article. Kinda muddies it up. Ya I don't pay that much attention to the guide. I've found quite a few editorial mistakes in it. The chapter 9 spell (page 53) has several spells missing from that list. Fireball to name one. And I've noticed other things too. But hey, that's what this site is for right. Keep it consistent and up-to-date. I checked a few of the D&D books I have but no info on Shamans. I did find this on a google search: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/hybrid-classes/shaman/ Check it out, might help you in developing a table. Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 20:48, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Islandking, Sorry. Your right, I only tested it against Gantolandan and he doesn't have any info to give up. I went back and tested it against Tranzig and he spilled his guts. I misinterpreted the description. My bad. I might suggest that you add Tranzig to the info since he is a character that's encountered a tad bit earlier in the game. One has to go through quiet a lot of game to reach Rieltar don't ya think. If it causes you that much consternation, your free to go back and change them. I was so far along that in the end there wasn't very many left with the the male/female designation anyway. Thanks for pointing that out. It's tough being human sometimes. One out of 112 is still batting 99% eh :) Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 21:07, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello Islandking, It's all good my friend. I want folks to find the errors. That was my intent with the reply. I don't get butt-hurt over things. Just the other day somebody got a hair up their arse and decided that the first floor in Sorcerous Sundries must be changed to ground floor. Makes me chuckle. I probably hemmed and hawed about that myself, but after a little research decided that first floor was the best choice. So be it. As long as the information is accurate; we, the community, will always argue over the semantics :) And you don't need the infinity engine to make the Charm list. Just start a new game and get a cleric up to speed, kill lots of non-talking types, and then test it out with every NPC you come across. I think it would be more fun myself. On a side note. Do you think the creature stats given in EEkeeper are legit? If that's the case, than many a creature infobox could be using an updating and that info would be most useful. (excuse my goofy english, some times it's fun to write foolishly) Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 18:37, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Islandking, It's never any trouble Daddy-O. Always good to get a second opinion. Helps to verify what one is seeing when testing out stuff, eh. "The Portal Rooms (Areas 3 and 17) are magic portals that lead to the second level of the dungeon once the key from Area 16 has been retrieved" That statement is correct. "an Air Elemental Statue that activates the portal at Area 17 along with other loot" That statement is incorrect. The Air Elemental Statue allows one to teleport to the Plane of Air where the djinni is located. And after the first teleport the statue disappears. "and about the sword of chaos +2, I still get it from the djinni not from Cambion" Yes that is also correct. Cambion drops Bastard Sword +1. I removed that statement from the Sword page, cleaned up the Irenicus' dungeon page, and added a link about the Air Statute to the freeing the djinni page. I'm going on vacation for a few days so if you have more questions, feel free to ask and never be shy about it (there are no dumb questions), but no answer until next week. :) Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 20:03, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Why hello Islandking, How goes it my friend? I see you've been busy as ever. When I tested the freeing the djinni quest, I didn't use an imported character, so maybe what is written is still correct? I'll test it again in the future when I finish my BG game and play the BGIIEE game. As for the wand of frost, it was originally changed for BGII and it looks like the developers left it that way. The BG version is cooler (I think) than the BGII version. "White crystalline motes spray forth from the wand in a column towards the victim, striking them square in the chest with numbing force. The temperature inside the column is deadly, and damage is 8d6 with a Save vs. Wand for half." Damaged didn't change, just the way it operates. Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 23:23, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi Islandking, Yes it locked, but that is because I was using a new character not an imported one. From the current article and some of the more recent comments, it looks like the djinni gaves a different weapon based on what the imported character had equipped in their hand at the time of import from BG. I just fixed Wand of Frost :) Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 03:17, May 15, 2017 (UTC) A few problems fixed Hi Islandking, Sorry for responding so late to your messages, but I have made the redirection page a normal page as requested. But isn't it better to name the page of the creature Invisible Stalker (creature) and have use the page Invisible Stalker a disambiguation page, like Baldur's Gate for example? About the spell when you want to add them to the infobox spell, you either add the to the following line to the infobox in case you want a show a small picture as the icon. | scroll icon = the picture you want here. If you want to appear at the bottom of the page. But if you have a large picture for it, you add it to: | image = the picture you want here. I hope this has solved your problems! 23dutch45man (talk) 17:59, May 21, 2017 (UTC)